


Soulbent

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She isn't meant to be here.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nobody is ever meant to be in an ER</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulbent

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: the first words your soulmate offers you appear on your skin at that exact moment.  
> Thank you so much for reading.

She's enquiring after him. _Pete Tyler, 45 years old, about six feet tall, hairline receding. He must have arrived just minutes ago. He's been in a car crash._ Her voice is even, not because she's composed but because she's in shock. Numb.

Rose isn't meant to be here. Nobody is ever meant to be in an ER. The nurse she's been talking to has vanished and Rose is left on her own. All around her, people are waiting - for medical attention, for their friends and loved ones, for hope. Desperation and anxiety are tangible in the air.

The nurse has reappeared, the attending physician in tow. He's tall and lanky, his hair is unkempt, his glasses about to slip off of the bridge of his nose. Clipboard in hand, he's reluctant to meet Rose's eyes. When he finally does, she can see the pity in his.

_"I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do for him."_

It happens rather quickly, really. A sharp pain shoots from her left wrist up her arm and right to the middle of her chest. There's heat radiating from her forearm and a tingling sensation crawling along the side. She can practically feel the words being engraved in her skin - a living reminder of this moment. Destiny is spitting her in the face.

Meanwhile, he's still looking at her. His arm is stretching out, intent on providing support and reassurance, but she flinches away. He doesn't know yet. His soulmark will only appear when she talks to him, just as hers did when he directed his first words at her.

She turns on her heels and leaves the ER, never looking back.

 


End file.
